Understanding Ever After
: A.K.A. This school is confusing and I take great pleasure in trying to figure out how it works. A while ago, on my tumblr, I wrote up a list of Ever After High classes. I figured it'd be useful to not only post them here but to post some information (and educated speculation) about the school in general here. I'm currently reading the Ever After High books and, naturally, I'm an avid fan of the webisodes. Information in this article is from both of those sources and things like the website, quizzes, and cards. I'm only human, so information on this list may be wrong or incomplete, though I do strive for accuracy. If you can provide a source to your fact (a screenshot, page number, url...) I'll be happy to update this to include the fact. Every little helps! This list is up to date with EAH canon. Disclaimers and Important Notes As I've mentioned, some of the information here is from the books. A lot of people consider the books and webisodes different canons, as so much of them clash, so I've tried to point out when this information is used. Information that comes from the books should have a ! next to it. If it is not marked with ! and I haven't mentioned it to be from a quiz and you don't remember it being in a webisode, it's probably from a diary or profile. Another note, this was reposted as a page after a request on the original blog post. That page will no longer be updated. This list is for everyone to enjoy but please do not edit it. To better control what information goes on, I ask that I'm the only one to add information into the document. With that out of the way, lets get started! School System The Basics Overview How the hex does this school work? I'm glad you asked. Ever After High is a boarding school currently (and for the foreseeable future) headmastered by the Brothers Grimm. It is one of the many schools in the Ever After universe but seems to be the only one that operates in quite the way it does. The school was founded in 1812. (Other schools include Beanstalk High, which is for giants, and Wonderland High, which is for all the students of Wonderland). The majority of students begin attendance in first year and leave in fourth year but it's likely students can come join the school at any point during any year. (As seen with the likes of Poppy in Poppy the Roybel). The Chapter Three webisodes tell us that school starts in the 9th month (September - The Legacy Orchard) and continue until at least the 6th month (June -'' Tri-Castle-On''). Presumably, June is their last month and they get July and August off for summer vacation. Depending on the date they finish in June, it may be closer to 3 months of holiday. The Storybook of Legends Despite being a very key part of the lore, worldbuilding, and plot we actually have very little information on this very important book. It definitely deserves its own section on this guide because of just how central it is. The Storybook of Legends was a book that resided in Ever After High. Traditionally, on Legacy Day, a student would pledge their destiny by unlocking the book with a key they had summoned. (Note: the book itself seemed to be able to summon a quill for the student to sign with). Students would then sign the book and tie themselves to their destiny. It is unknown who made the book or where it came from but it was (seemingly) one of a kind. It had been around for at least one generation of students, probably longer. Each student in the school had a page in the book, complete with a picture and a space for their signature. Aside from this, it is unknown what is in the book. As mentioned earlier, signing the book tied you to the story/role you signed under. We don't know if this was a symbolic unity or a literal, magic unity. In Way Too Wonderland ''Courtly wanted to sign the book under Lizzie's name which would apparently give her story/role/destiny/legacy over to Courtly. It could be argued that this is just a misunderstanding, but this worry eventually leads to the book being destroyed by Apple. Furthermore, when Raven signed to be the next Evil Queen in the real Storybook of Legends it seemed to have an actual effect on her personality. Her magic became instantly stronger and she became, well, pretty evil. Since the only other people we've seen sign the book signed the fake, it is unknown if Raven was a one off or if the book did genuinely change her personality to be more like her destiny. You could also make a case for this having nothing to do with personality at all. It could be the case that the book simply allowed Raven to unlock her full magic potential. This easily could have been overwhelming, leading to her change in behaviour. Roommates Students find out information like their roommate and their school counselor in first year. Over the holidays each year students have to fill in an application detailing preferences in reference to the kind of roommate they would like the following year ( ! ''Next Top Villain), It's unknown if they do this before joining in first year. In the first two webisodes Raven comments that "I'm rooming with Maddie this year", implying that students can list an actual person they would like to share with or that they find out who they are rooming with before their first day. Additionally, Poppy volunteered to be Holly's roommate ( ! Truth or Hair ''). Dorm Rooms The dorms students are allocated often reflect their fairytale destiny. For example, Sparrow is allowed to bunk out in a tree house (despite officially having a dorm and roommate) because it suits his story and Holly's parents specifically asked for her to be placed in a tower ( ! ''Truth or Hair ''). Being a boarding school, every student shares a dorm with one other student of the same gender. Darling notes in ! ''A Semi-Charming Kind of Life ''that students who are royalty tend to stay on the upper floors of the dorm building. Additionally, through the series we see that royalty tends to end up rooming with other royalty, though this isn't a steadfast rule. Befitting the boarding school nature, the students seem to use communal bathrooms, which make an appearance in ''Croquet-Tastrophie. Interestingly, the Ever After High Cards say that a lot of students will have the same rooms as their parents did. This is when the school traditions get a bit... unusual and I ''get a bit confused. Yearly Overview The only two years we know a significant amount about are 2nd and 3rd year (which, so far, have been the focus of the books and webisodes). They seem to be the busiest years for someone attending Ever After High, though this could be down to the focus they have received. First Year Despite not being the focus of the series, we do get some information about first year in ! ''The Unfairest of Them All. Apparently, first year is also known as Freedom Year, and students are allowed to take an elective of their choice during that year (Thank you, Patch!). Early in the year, students have the opportunity elect a Royal Student Council President in First Year (Maddie-in-Chief). Second Year In a confusing turn of events, Legacy Year (the year you pledge to fulfill your destiny) is second year, rather than the more logical 1st or 4th year (This is implied in the webisodes and confirmed in the book !The Storybook of Legends). First year begins with an Orientation Tour, according to Apple's diary. She claims they "always" start in The Tower, implying the students have a Book-to-School Orientation in both First and Second year (and potentially ever other year). The Ever After High Cards also say that there is an annual Book-to-School assembly in the in the Charmitorium near the start of the year. We don't know exactly when the Book-to-School assembly takes place but we do know that Orientation takes place a week before classes start. Legacy Day is arguably the most important day in a students' school life at Ever After High. The event takes places at the Legacy Day Plaza, which is used as an outdoor theatre and cinema in the off-season, and draws a massive amount of attention from the students and people of the area. Second year also sees the students getting involved with a big Bookball game and Thronecoming event, which happen around the same time. Thronecoming in Ever After High involves a big dance and a parade of floats. Considering in Thronecoming ''we see the girls in half made dresses, it seems safe to presume dresses are custom made and ordered in for the event. Students are encouraged to vote for a Thronecoming Queen and King in time for the big dance. At some point in this year, near the beginning, students summon an animal companion in the Enchanted Forest, according to ! ''The Storybook of Legends. Once again, students are given the opportunity to elect a Royal Student Council President in Legacy Year. This probably happens every year. As was the case in First Year, this takes place early in the school calendar (Maddie-in-Chief). Though not a part of their schedule, ! The Storybook of Legends has the characters noting that this is the year people start to see students for what they will become. For example, evil characters become more feared in Legacy Year, as the prospect of fulfilling their destiny becomes more real. Third Year According to the webisodes, Ever After High students spend most of their Third Year making a yearbook and then planting it to turn into a yearbook tree.It's implied that one student is usually the editor and is (ordinarily) the person in charge of the yearbook, but it seems like everyone lends a helping hand. Here in Scotland yearbooks are a thing that only graduating students do so it being in the middle of the overall school timetable confuses me, but the intention likely is for the book to allow the kids to celebrate their past and say goodbye to it as they move ever closer to becoming their destinies. Third Year also sees students preparing for the end of year Tri-Castle-On, which has three events: Track-and-Shield, Archery, and Hextreme Croquet. Multiple students compete in each event and there is one winner in each category. Students are known to get dressed up in school colours for the event. The ceremony for planting the yearbook "traditionally takes place at highnoon" and is done via an E-Corn in the Legacy Orchard, immediately following the conclusion of the Tri-Castle-On. To set the tone for Third Year, a trip to The Legacy Orchard seems to replace the usual Orientation Tours (The Legacy Orchard). Since we know nothing about Fourth Year, that leaves the yearly timetable looking like this: The Yearly Timetable *''1st Year/Freshman Year: Freedom Year. This year (likely) focuses on making friends and learning about your fairytale destiny. Thanks to Apple, we can assume it starts with an Orientation Tour. We also know that students get to take an elective of their choice in this year. *''2nd Year/Sophomore Year: ''Legacy Year. This year is, so far, the biggest and busiest year in canon. The students have a Book to School orientation a week before classes. Legacy Day is the first major event of the school year^, but a big BookBall game and Thronecoming follow soon after. Near the beginning of a year, students summon an animal in the Enchanted Forest. *''3rd Year/Junior Year: ''Yearbook Year. Another big year. The year begins with a trip to The Legacy Orchard and the year is mainly focused on creating a yearbook to put in the orchard. The school year closes after the yearbook has been planted and the school has hosted its Tri-Castle-On. *''4th Year/Senior Year: ''Unknown. ^The fact that Legacy Day takes place near the start of the 2nd school year implies that they do a lot of preparation for it in their First Year. Classes So how does ''this work? Honestly? It doesn't. The system appears to be a mess and it's not something made very clear in canon. Nevertheless, this is what I've figured out. Overview Unlike your roommate and your counsellor, classes seem to change every year (! The Storybook of Legends) and they're dependent on what your destiny is. If you haven't got a destiny you get the luxury of picking your subjects, though this is rare. The subjects you pick will be used to shape your destiny (Poppy the Roybel). A scroll detailing your classes for the year is delivered to your dorm at the start of the school year (! Next Top Villain). Originally I was very confused how (if "Grimm makes all the class decisions.", like Lizzie says in ! Next Top Villain) Apple and Raven could take whatever classes she liked in Class Confusion, but, thanks to Patch I now know electives exist at this school. It's likely Apple and Raven were picking up an extra (non-compulsory) elective class. I also originally used to think that students would have 6 classes a day and that those would be a student's only subjects, in line with what the Royal or Rebel quiz results suggested. However, several sources imply at least 5 or so compulsory classes, so it's more likely there are six slots for classes in a day. Based on the way said quiz results are laid out, I think an average school day in Ever After High would look like the following: :Period 1 | Period 2 | Break | Period 3 | Period 4 | Lunch | Period 5 | Period 6 In order to pass classes, students need to attain a certain amount of credit. In ! Kiss and Spell, ''Hopper is said to of recently joined the Tech Club in order to get some extra credit. Credit seems to be given out as teachers please, as Faybelle gains extra credit in ! ''Next Top Villain ''for simply performing a cheer. It's also likely that the students have 5 days a week for learning and the other 2 off school. ! ''Kiss and Spell ''makes it sound like Saturday's are usually reserved for studying, by choice, and it's noted later in the same book that "Sunday was the perfect day to record the MirrorCast since none of the students had classes". List of Classes Here we are! What you likely came here for. This is a list of ''canon classes in alphabetical order. *Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference ! *Advanced Ballet ! (This is taught off-campus in the Red Shoes Studio) *Advanced Villainy ! *Advanced Wooing *Anger Magicment ! *Arts and Crafts *Beast Training and Care *Castle Design ! (Though it's from the books it can be seen on the endcard for some of the webisodes) *Chemythstry *Cooking Class-ic *Creative Storytelling *Crownculus *Damsel-In-Distressing *Dance Class-ic *Debate *Dragon Slaying *Drama ! (Lizzie imples they put on a show each year, in ! Next Top Villain) *Environmental Magic *Experimental Fairy Magic ! *Geografairy *General Villainy *Grimmnastics *Heroics 101 ! *Hero Training *Hexonomics *History of Evil Spells ! *The History of Tall Tales *Home Economyths ! *Home Evil-nomics *Kingdom Management *Kingdom Mis-Management ! *Magical Meteorology^ *Magicology *Muse-ic Class *Mythology *Poison Fruit Theory ! *Princess Design *Princessology *Riddling ! *Science and Sorcery *Spells, Hexes and Evil Witchery *Storytelling 101 *Throne Economics *Witchness Management *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Late Edition Classes Excuse the title. From Farrah's wave on, we started getting some editions to the class list which conflicted with canon or made... minimal sense. These doll profiles were also littered with typos, incorrect names, references to unused trademarks, and they never got official box/profile art. For this reason, I've listed all the classes from the late 2015 wave on seperately. I have a hard time putting information that comes from sources littered with mistakes and incorrect references to its own canon on the same level as said canon. TL;DR: These class names appear to have been written by someone who has never looked at EAH's established canon and the only class here I'd consider a useful edition to the above list is Mythmatics, maybe. Notes *Briar and Rosabella list Royal Student Council as one of their favourite classes. I've never heard of a school counting student council as a subject, but Courtly lists it as her least favourite, implying it is a subject students can be forced to take? I have no idea. I ended up listing it in the section for Extra Curricular Activities. *Classes with '101' are introductory level classes. This is a system used IRL in universities/colleges, where a '101' class is the first class a freshman might take in the subject. In some places, the first class of this nature would be 101, the second 102 and the third 103. Compulsory Classes *Grimmnastics, revealed in the Royal or Rebel quiz. All results will contain Grimmnastics no matter what. *Science and Sorcery, revealed in ! Kiss and Spell. *Hexonomics, revealed in the Ever After High Cards. *Chemythstry, revealed in the Ever After High Cards. *Geografairy, revealed in the Ever After High Cards. *Though not officially ''confirmed in canon, we've seen just about every character in canon in Muse-ic Class, including characters with no interest in music and no music in their destiny. Teachers and Staff *'Advanced Ballet''' - taught off school school by one of the Twelve Madames of the Twelve Dancing Princesses *'Advanced Wooing' - Dr. King Charming *'Arts and Crafts' - Professor Card *'Beast Training and Care '- Professor Poppa Bear *'Counselor' - Mother Goose *'Crownculus' - Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen ( ! Storybook of Legends ''), Madam Maid Marian (''Royal or Rebel ''quiz), Professor Jack B. Nimble (''What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?) *'Damsel-In-Distressing' - Madam Maid Marian ( ! The Storybook of Legends, Save Me Darling '') *'Environmental Magic''' - Professor Jack B. Nimble ( ! Once Upon a Time '') *'Faculty Advisor '- Madam Baba Yaga *'Gardener and Groundskeeper '- Mr. Green Thumb *'General Villainy '- Mr. Badwolf ( ! ''Next Top Villain ''), Madam Baba Yaga (''What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?) *'Geografairy' - Professor Jack B. Nimble (Royal or Rebel ''quiz) *'Grimmnastics '- Coach Gingerbreadman *'Hero Training''' - Professor Knight *'Heroics 101' - Dr. King Charming ( ! The Storybook of Legends '') *'History of Evil Spells''' - Madam Baba Yaga *'Home Economoyths ! ' - Professor Momma Bear *'Home Evil-nomics '- Madam Baba Yaga (Class Confusion) *'Kingdom Management -' Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen ( Royal or Rebel ''quiz ) *'Library''' - Evil-Step Librarians (Way Too Wonderland, ''amongst others) *'Lunch Lady''' - Hagatha *'Muse-ic Class '- Professor Pied Piper (Piping Hot Beats, amongst others) *'Princessology' - Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen (What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?) *'Secretary' - Ms. Trollsworth *'Science and Sorcery' - Rumpelstilskin *'Spells, Hexes and General Witchery' - Madam Baba Yaga *'Wooing 101 '- Professor Knight *'??? '- Ms. Gold, unknown what she taught but she served as a guide to damsel-in-distress students. She was replaced by Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen and may no longer work at the school. It is likely she taught Princessology. *'??? '- Professor Jack B. Nimble definitely teaches a class about storytelling, as seen in various webisodes (Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie) but this could be either Storytelling 101, Creative Storytelling, The History of Tall Tales or all three. Syllabus and Curriculum We don't know a lot about the classes of Ever After, but here is what we know for a fact: Advanced Wooing Dexter and Daring had to write little paragraphs to read aloud to their partners for the assignments in Dexter's diary. Advanced Villainy ! In ! Next Top Villain Duchess says that she'll move up to this subject if she does well in General Villainy, implying Advanced subjects are extensions of "general" versions of their classes. Cooking Class-ic The Cooking Clas-ic students put a bake sale on during Chapter Three. Grimmnastics Grimmnastics canonly includes Swamp Swimming (Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date), Swimclass (Holly's profile, Kitty's profile), and cross country running (Cerise's profile). I'd also assume they also touch on Applebatics and Track and Shield in Grimmnastics, which are both mentioned to be clubs in ! Kiss and Spell. Lizzie's profile says that she enjoys croquet, which is why she enjoys Grimmnastics. It is unclear if croquet is taught in Grimmastics or if Lizzie just enjoys sport. While doing Track and Shield, Coach Gingerbreadman got a hoard of screaming imps to chase the students, according to ! The Unfairest of Them All, ''which I can only assume was a misguided attempt at motivation. In ''A Big Bad Secret! ''we see some girls playing volleyball in Grimmnastics class. Grimmnastics class is gender segregated, as seen in the aformentioned ''A Big Bad Secret! ''However, this webisode also implies there are no Grimmnastics uniforms, which conflicts with Briar's profile. Hero Training ! ''A Semi-Charming Kind of Life shows Dexter, Hunter, and Daring (amongst others) learning how to joust in Hero Training. This may have been because Parents Weekend was coming up. In his diary, Dexter had to rescue Cupid from a tower as an assignment. History of Evil Spells In Dragon Games Raven says that she learned about dark fairy magic and its relation to the Booking Glass in History of Evil Spells. Home Evil-nomics In Class Confusion Apple takes up Home Evil-nomics as an elective. She was tasked with finding an animal in the Enchanted Forest and making it evil. Muse-ic Class In ! Kiss and Spell, Melody can be seen doing Muse-ic Theory homework. I suspect Muse-ic Theory something they study in Muse-ic Class, rather than being it being a subject in its own right. In Piping Hot Beats ''we see the class tackle an assignment on 'melodic manipulation' where they have to try and control an animal with music. ''Best Feather Forward sees the class having to perform their destiny and telling their destined story through music. Princess Design Poppy's profile notes that she enjoys using her love of hair, makeup, and fashion to help style princesses in relation to this class. Princessology We actually have a fair bit of info about Princessology. Apple says in ! Kiss and Spell that they "learn every royal story in Princessology class". Raven later comments that "True Loves Kiss is most powerful. We just learned that in Princessology". Holly says that they learn about royal headwear from birth to coronation in O'Hair's Split Ends. Also in her diary, Duchess says the midterm hexam for Princessology is about inspiring other people with your story. In Class Confusion, when Raven takes up the class as an elective, she quickly drops it after she took a disliking to the smiling practice they had to do. Holly tells Poppy that they had to recite female royal headwear lines from birth tiara to coronation crown from memory (O'Hair's Split Ends) in this class. Science and Sorcery Though not officially stated to be in this class, Rumpelstiltskin has only been confirmed to conduct one class. In the episode Briar's Study Party, students had a party to revise 'the basic elements', including pixie dust and dragon fire. Rumpelstiltskin is known to give a hard test at the start of the year so students are forced to ask for extra credit. This extra credit is spinning straw into gold. Unknown Jack B. Nimble assigned students to research their family tree in Blondie Branches Out. Exams and Grading Though we don't know what subject Ginger was talking about, one of her midterm hexams involved reenacting her story and doing so correctly. According to Best Feather Foward, ''Muse-ic class is heavily coursework based rather than relying too much on exams. She implies the students are given multiple projects throughout the year and that failing one results in failing the class. Extra Curricular Activities Once again, this is a list of only ''canon clubs. *Applebatics Team ! *Art Appreciation Club *Ancient History Club ! *Book Club *Bookball Team *Charming Charity Club *Cheerhexing Squad *Chess Club *Dance Class (Though it has class in the name this is explicitly said to be a club in one of the quizzes) *The Enchanted Forest Club *The Environmental Magic Club ! *Glee Club (Happi-glee Ever Afters, according to Cedar) *The Honest Opinions Club ! *MirrorNet Broadcast Club *Muse-ic Lessons (Separate from Muse-ic Class, likely a one on one lesson between a student learning an instrument and a teacher.) *Royal Student Council *Swim Team ! *Tech Club ! *Thronecoming Planning Committee *Track and Shield Team ! *Villain Club ! Notes *Royal Student Council is listed as a club because, despite Briar, Rosabella, and Courtly listing it on their profiles, I have never been nor heard of any school that treats student council like a legitimate subject that takes up one of your class slots. Trivia *There is no uniform, but students are provided winter outfits by the school. **Briar's doll profile notes that they have uniforms for grimmnastics, though they are shown without them in the webisodes. *Though not officially school grounds, students are free to go in and out of the village of Book End. *"How does the school get all this funding?!" According to Grimm in ! A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, a lot of richer families will donate money to help keep the school running - the Charmings are the biggest donator. *! Next Top Villain tells us that the school has Common Rooms for the pupils, though we've never seen them in the webisodes. *The school has a curfew and most of the amenities close in the evenings. The Common Rooms don't. **The curfew is midnight to 6am, according to Duchess in ! Next Top Villain *The school provides books for the pupils. (! Next Top Villain) *Mr. Gingerbreadman apparently burns when pupils are late for his class (Grimmnastics). Horrifying. *According to the Cards, there are three study lounges in the school. One is used by the rebels, one is used by the royals and one is used by those from Wonderland. Despite one room being made for the royals, rebels are free to use it - Briar's Study Party shows a mix of royals and rebels all using the same lounge. These rooms stay open past curfew. They could be the same common rooms mentioned earlier. **If ! Kiss and Spell is anything to go by then these lounges are particularly popular on Saturday, when a large portion of the student body does their homework for the week. *Pranks are standard (or atleast unsurprising) during Orientation Week. Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Tutorials by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Tutorials Category:Understanding Ever After